A Dark Knight
by Tw33ti369
Summary: What happens when a strange figure snatches Max up one day? Read to find out. It gets better as you read. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating on my other story, Angels of Death, if you've been reading it. I just can't get myself to finish the next chapter. So the writer I am forced me to put this up. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this, it's an idea I've had lying around for a while. I'm probably just going to keep this one chapter up to see what kind of responses I get to it.

A Dark Knight

Max's POV

I'm sitting in my window seat in the corner of my room and listening to music trying to find my 'happy place' when I glance out into the street. What I see makes me blink my eyes a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. Standing in the driveway of my house, is a knight. Like the kind you'd expect to find in an old medieval story with dungeons and dragons. He is sitting on a huge black horse that looks as mean as the owner who is wearing black armor to match his horse. Just by looking at him, I know that he's not here to rescue some damsel in distress. Doesn't seem like his favorite pastime. Not only that, but his entire presence just screams menacing and danger. As I think this, I let out the breath that I had unconsciously been holding. He's real and I'm in trouble.

As if he could hear me breathing, he turns his head in the direction of my window. I feel rather than see the sinister heat of his gaze as he looks up at me since his helmet covers his face. I watch as he then climbs off of his horse and walks to my front door. I move quietly away from the window, walk slowly to the top of the stairs, and wait for what he'll do. There's a loud crash and I realize that he knocked down the door. Someone obviously doesn't have any manners. He could at least knock then break down the door. It's called common courtesy. I hear his armor clanging together as he walks around the lower level of the house. I'm thinking about how my mom will kill me when she gets home when the knight says, "Come with me quietly and maybe I won't hurt you," from somewhere near the bottom of the stairs.

Talk about famous first words. His voice is deep. The kind of voice every girl wishes would say her name seductively. Something I might have found attractive if it wasn't being used to threaten me. I think about my options briefly before calling out, "Sorry, my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger, but if you don't cooperate then you'll wish I was," replies the knight in a tone that suggests he would probably enjoy having to rough me up. Oh joy.

"Well I don't recognize you so if try the next house over then maybe you'll find who you're looking for. Besides, if you want me to come with you then you'll have to come get me." I respond.

I can practically hear the pleasure in the knight's voice when he says, "Your wish is my command,"

A shiver of fear rushes through me as I quickly turn and start to run back to my room, but despite the knight's imposing size I don't hear him rush up behind me. He grabs me right when I make to the doorway of my room and tosses me over his shoulder. I squirm and kick and scream as he takes me out of the house and to his horse.

"Scream and no one will hear you. I do not feel your kicks or punches and I am far too strong for you to escape from me." he says to me. At those words I give up.

"So you mind telling me where we're goin' and why?" I ask instead.

"All questions will be answered in time." he responds and grabs hold of his horses reins.

"Okay then how-" I stop mid question because somehow, in the blink of an eye, our entire surroundings have changed. Instead of being in my driveway, we are now standing on a forest path. Lush green trees now surround us and I can hear birds chirping in the trees. Small animals rustle the bushes and leaves. It's beautiful, but definitely not my home.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I say, awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I appreciate the reviews everyone. Here's a longer chapter. I felt like a jerk at how short the first chapter was, but I didn't want to add anything to it since it was so perfect that way.

Max's POV

_"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I say, awestruck._

The knight turns his head in my direction at that comment and says, "I'm not a small dog and you don't even live in Kansas."

"Well, who says I was even talking to you." I shoot back.

"If you weren't talking to me then that means you were talking to yourself which implies that maybe your mental stability is lacking." he replies in such a way that made me wish I could hit him without hurting myself in the process, but I stay quiet seeing that as my better option.

So right about now is probably when I should explain how I got in this situation. And I would but I don't even know myself. Nowhere does it even explain what to do when you even get in this situation. Not in any book or magazine. If so, let me know what you read because I could really use some advice right about now. I'm in a strange forest with no idea how I got here and on the shoulders of some medieval knight guy. Yeah, only in my life.

So the knight starts walking down the path with me and his horse in tow. A little while later, maybe an hour or two, I decide to break the silence and say, "You know, I'm really starting to feel like Princess Fiona off of Shrek." The thing that the movies don't show you is how hot the pretty forest is. My clothes are starting to stick to me and I'm getting really cramped up lying on his armor covered shoulder. I wonder if I smell really bad. Oh well. Not like there's anything I can do about it if I am.

"So are you hot in that armor?" I ask curiously and out of boredom. Why not?

"No. This is nothing." he responds shortly.

"Uh huh. So do you ever take the armor off?" I ask.

"Of course I do." he answers.

"Then why don't you take it off now?" I ask.

"Why do you want me to?" he asks back.

"I'd like to see the face of the person who captured me." I say in a high imitation of Princess Fiona.

"Not gonna happen Princess," the knight says in his deep voiced way. Although I could've sworn I heard a slight change in his voice into something like amusement.

"Well why not? Are you ugly or something?" I ask.

"No I'm not ugly. I'm just not going to take off my armor." he says in a voice that suggests I might be irritating him.

"Really? Some people whose say they're not ugly really are." I say.

"I'm not, Princess." the knight says.

"Don't call me Princess." I say, getting off the subject of his ugliness.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I don't like that name." I answer.

"Too bad." he says in a voice that lets me know he won't stop.

"So how long until we get where we're supposed to be going?" I give up and ask instead.

"Tonight," he responds.

"Oh. Will you let me walk for myself?" I ask.

"Will you run?" he asks back.

"Where am I going to go?" I shoot back.

"Nowhere. I just don't want you killing yourself. You're no use to us then." he answers oh so lovingly (sarcasm).

"I appreciate the concern," I say sarcastically.

He just lets out a grunt-like noise and moves me from his shoulder to the ground.

"Thanks," I say. My legs feel like pudding because I haven't used them in so long.

"Just get moving," he says and pushes me forward none too gently.

I curse silently under my breath. What a jerk. We travel the rest of the way in silence. I've already failed trying to make decent conversation once. No use being the idiot who tries again. At one point, I start to wish I'd stayed on his shoulders. The walk is long and hard with the hills, forest, and branches that trip me. Not fun. The only thing that keeps me from giving up the long trek is my years of cross country track experience that helps me through it.

When we finally reach our destination though, I'm even more surprised than when we first appeared in the forest. We leave the forest and appear at a small rustic village. The sun has set and makes the village look eerie and haunted. Like something you might find around Halloween. No one is walking out on the streets so it looks deserted. I would never know anyone lived in the houses if not for the occasional glow in a window or two as we pass by.

Past the village there is a large looming castle that sprawls across the skyline which seems to be where we're going. We get to the castle gates and the knight makes some kind of signal to the guards stationed at the posts. The gate then opens up for us with a creak and a groan. We don't go in through the front castle doors as I thought we would though. He leads me around the back of the castle where he leaves his horse outside and leads me inside through passageway after stone passageway. Probably to some secret dungeon. But no. He finally stops at a room that is not a dungeon. It's a small, nice, simple, bedroom. Lit by torches and candles, which seems to be the preferred source of light, there is a bed draped in red covers and a trunk sitting at the end of it. There is also a dresser backed with a large mirror where I see a comb and a brush laying on it. There are tapestry hangings and paintings adorning the walls.

"You'll stay here," the knight says gruffly before walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Talk about no hospitality.

I walk to the bed and sit down, prepared to be here for a while. To my surprise maybe an hour later in the dark of the night, a man walks into the room. Not knowing what he wants, I just sit there quietly. We both observe the other. He appears to be almost 50. Portions of his blond hair being gray. Seems to be the average height and weight. Nothing too special about him.

"You must be Max?" he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. And I'd give some creepy stalker information about you, but sadly I don't have any at the moment." I say smartly.

"Aah yes sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Jeb Batchelder. Your king." he says pleasantly.

"You're not my king. I'm not even from here." I snap.

"Are you so sure?" he asks.

"Of course I am. I've never seen this place in my life. Not before your crazy knight came and kidnapped me." I answer.

"Then I do believe we have some things to discuss. You see Max, you and I share a very special bond." he says.

"What kind of bond?" I, of course, ask. Little did I know I am just playing into his game and becoming one of his pawns. I should know better, but I don't. So from that moment on, my life is turned upside down.

He gives me a creeptastic grin before he says, "Blood."

AN: Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

You can only imagine how dumbstruck I look after he says that. "What?" I manage to choke out.

"Aaah. Yes. Sorry, this must all be quite a shock, but please let me explain. Years ago my wife and I had a child. A daughter. We had hopes to raise her as our future queen but before she was even two years old, threats were being made against her life. Therefore, we sent her away to the first dimension to be raised away from danger. One day to return again,"

"Uh huh. I see. Now that's a very touching story and all, but I have a mom back in the first dimension?" I say questioningly then add, "My dad went MIA a while ago, but we're fine without him. So you see, I can't possibly be your daughter."

Jeb chuckles a bit. "I can explain the dimensions later, but I knew this would be your reaction. Do you even look like your so called mom?"

I cross my arms in my defense. "What's it to you? It happens."

Jeb puts on a slightly more serious face and says, "I can tell just by looking at you that you are the product of my wife and I. You will stop your insolence and accept what I am telling you as fact."

"Or what?" I ask.

"I have power Maximum. More than you can even begin to imagine. There is no limit to what I can do, but for right now. You'll be staying here. I'll come back tomorrow to see if you're in a better mood maybe. Until then, goodnight." he says then gets up and starts to walk to the door. Before he leaves, he turns around and says, "By the way, I would like it if you'd not mention the knight outside just my presence please." and continues to leave.

I shiver a little. Okay well this guy, my dad? has thoroughly creeped me out. That last part about the knight though confused me too. I think I wish I was back to not knowing who he was. Especially if this might be some sort of indication as to what my biological mother might be like.

Now I know you're all probably thinking, why is this girl so ready to believe this stranger? Well it's true that I look nothing like my mom, but I've always been suspicious besides just that. Whenever I try to ask my mom about my supposed dad or what he looks like, she always tenses up and changes topics. Also, any family I've ever met of hers, I don't look like them either and I never seemed to fit in. I had just thought I was unique and embraced that.

What really makes me want to believe him though? He called me Maximum. No one knows that is my full name besides my mom since I just have everyone call me Max. The only way he could have known that is if he had given me that name himself. Now, I have a reason to believe those nagging suspicions in the back of my head.

I have a family is what I think this as lay down to sleep. A weird one so far, but it's mine.

You have a whole kingdom too... this little voice whispers as I fall asleep.

Third Person

"You've done well," Jeb says to the knight.

"Thank you sir," is the gruff reply.

"Make sure this doesn't get out to the villagers just yet. I still have more plans to make to prepare for my daughters return. Oh yes. Big plans." Jeb says with a grin readily crossing over his face. The knight simply watches his king with disapproval from behind his armor. Sadly there is nothing else he can do though. This is the only way he can survive.

Max Again

"Calm down? What do you mean calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when my daughter, whom I haven't seen since her birth practically, is being held captive right under my nose? And by her own father no less! The poor dear must be confused and terrified! This is it Jeb! I mean it! No more of your crazy stunts!" I hear a woman frantically shrieking outside of the doorway.

"Please dear. We don't want unwanted ears to hear about this. I just had to make sure it was our Maximum before I let you know about her. I didn't want to disappoint you." I hear Jeb, my dad, say soothingly to the woman. My biological mother? This is all going to take a lot of getting used to. I've been awake for a little while thinking through all of this. Does being here mean that I'll never get to see my mom, the woman who raised me, again? Some more words that I can't make out are spoken from behind the door before Jeb walks in alone.

"Good morning Maximum. Have you decided to believe what I've told you?" he inquires.

"Yeah. This is all just so unreal to me. Then again, I am the one who believes in the Loch Ness monster and Godzilla." I answer. So what? I'm a little bit crazy.

"Wonderful decision! I had so hoped you would be rational about this. And just in time too. Your mother is just dying to see you." he tells me pleasantly.

"Okay." I say before he walks back out to bring her in.

I begin to mentally prepare myself to meet mommy dearest. Oh joy.

AN: Okay so I'm sure by now you've probably lost interest because she's a princess and nothing good can come out of that because princess stories are lame, but trust me. I've got a REALLY GOOD idea planned for this story.

So all you have to do is give me a nice review telling me how much you love this so far and we'll be good :)

PS- I'm blowing off schoolwork for this. Show some appreciation.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

When Jeb returns, he has a Hispanic looking woman with him. She gasps when she sees me and tears start to form in her eyes. I cringe inwardly. I really don't do tears.

"Maximum?" she whispers.

I manage to not say 'that's my name don't wear it out' because I want to make a good first impression so instead I answer, "Um. Yeah?" I know. Pretty brilliant, right? I'm mentally smacking myself on my forehead. That response seemed to work for her though because she runs to me and embraces me in her arms with love that can only come from the woman who birthed me. Not a complete stranger.

She pulls back slightly from our embrace to get a good look at me. "You're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be!" she exclaims happily.

"Thanks," I answer.

"I'm sure you and your sister will get along just fine." she says with a longing sigh. "Things are finally coming along."

"I have a sister?" I ask, astonished.

"Oh yes. You do. She's fifteen. Did your father really fail to tell you that?"

"Yeah. He did." I say with a glance toward Jeb who dares to have a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry then. He can be so forgetful sometimes. So with my dear husband's permission, I'd really like to get you out of this dreary room and to somewhere proper. You deserve better than this and you will have it." she says with the air of someone who is used to getting what she wants.

"Jeb." she continues with a stern look at him with heat behind it. "Please take care of that." then she gives me one last smile and an, "I'll see you later sweetie. Right now I have business to attend to." she finishes and then walks out of the room, going who knows where.

"Yes then. If you'll follow me, I can get you out of here." Jeb says after his wife leaves the room.

I follow Jeb through many twists and turns I know I couldn't have navigated my way through to get out. No wonder my biological mother said it was dreary. Just thinking of being stuck down there makes me shiver.

At some point, we walk through a doorway and out into a courtyard. I blink a couple of times from the onslaught of light. I finally gave up trying to figure my way around since that's obviously something that only comes with time.

"Fang will escort you to your accommodations." Jeb says, breaking into my train of thought.

"Who's Fang?" I wonder aloud.

"I am Princess," a familiar deep voice says from behind me.

I turn around and am faced with a not too bad looking guy that seemed around my age. He has shaggy black hair whose tips just reached the top of a pair of dark endless eyes that nearly take my breath away. Not to mention the muscles this guy has. Not the steroid ones, but the natural looking kind that says he probably works for them. He's maybe a half a foot taller than me which is not an easy feat since I'm pretty tall for a girl myself. It takes about thirty seconds to get past his looks and for that light bulb to go off in my head that recognizes his voice.

My eyes widen slightly as I say, "You?" astonished.

"I told you I take the armor off." he replies, mouth quirking up just a little. "So am I ugly?" he asks.

As a matter of fact, no he's not but I would never admit that to him. So of course I say, "Yes. I've seen spiders better looking than you."

"Not from the way you were looking at me. For future references, try to keep your mouth closed. You'll catch flies." he says and touches my chin lightly with a finger.

Ignoring the tingling I get where he touched me, I say, "Well I'm not the one who has no idea what personal space means." I say and take a step away from him when I realize how close he'd gotten when he snuck up on me.

I look around then to see that Jeb had disappeared. Just when I needed him to interfere he decides to leave. Some great father he is. Turning back to Fang I say, "A little bit more talkative today huh?"

With a noncommittal grunt-like noise, he responds, "Follow me." I assume he's taking me to my room.

Third Person

Valencia is really starting to become something of a problem. I might have to take care of that are Jeb's thoughts as he walks down into the bowels of the castle where his work is set up in a large room lit with torches. Many vials containing unknown liquids are set up on wooden tables. Although the main attraction in the room is an altar. A chair with straps for the arms and legs the main component of the alter. On a raised wooden post slightly to the back of the chair is a rusty knife. He can't have his wife knowing anything of this. He stays down there for a couple of hours. When he reappears back in the main part of the castle, he doesn't notice the shadow that immediately starts to trail behind him.

Max Again

On the way to my room I try to get Fang to talk to me more to no prevail. So I just look around at the castle as we walk. First off, I can't say enough how huge this place is. Second, it's old. Third, it's beautiful. Well, if you enjoy creepy old castles. Since medieval times, oddly enough, has always been my favorite era in the history of mankind, I love the place the more of it I see. If I'm lucky, they'll even have a guillotine somewhere. Not that sentencing people to death is good or anything. It's actually really bad.

We pass by servants and other sorts of people. I'm not entirely sure how the social standings in this dimension go.

"Here's your room Princess." Fang says.

I look around. My mother wasn't playing when she said somewhere proper. The room he lets me into is maybe twenty times better than the one I was in.

"Thank you." I turn around to Fang and say only to see that he's gone. I don't know what it is about the people here that they have to leave so suddenly. Does everyone have something better to do than stick around and keep me company? With a sigh I lay down for another long day by myself.

Or not.

AN: I can't even begin to say how extremely sorry I am that my updates are taking so long! I'm not even going to drone on and on about the virus on my computer or anything.

You know what game I can't seem to enjoy like so many other people? Angry Birds. I don't like it and think it's kind of pointless.

Anyway, I appreciate the great reviews and love any criticisms you might have. They make me want to make my writing better :) so do keep them up!


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

I don't know how much longer later, but sometime later an old lady opens the door and walks in.

"Uh...hello?" I say.

She has long gray hair and these huge grey eyes that suggest she's seen and knows everything. Her frame is bent over as she shuffles over to where I am and sits beside me.

"Hello dear." she says in a quivery old voice.

"So who are you?" I ask. I'm too blunt for my own good.

"No one. No one at all." she answers somewhat sadly.

"Ookay." I say, entirely unsure how one would respond to that.

"What I'm here for though, is you." she says to me.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I'm afraid I have terrible news. Terrible news indeed." she tells me.

"What news? What are you talking about?" I ask. I'm becoming somewhat concerned at this point.

"I'm afraid you're in danger. Graaaave danger." she says. This is where my life unknowingly takes a turn for the worse.

"Danger? What do you mean? I just got here. Who would want to hurt me? I don't know anyone here yet really." I ramble.

The old lady shifts her eyes around the room. Sensing something or seeing something I can't. I follow her lead and look around as well. Nothing seems to have changed.

"I'm afraid I have to go now." she says, seemingly distracted.

"Go? You have to explain to me what you mean first!" I exclaim as I watch her retreating figure.

"Some other time eh Max?" she says before she walks out the door.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" I call after her. Then make a quick decision and run to the door myself. I open it up and look left and right down the corridor, but she's nowhere to be found. I decide to stay in my room since I don't know my way around well enough to go looking for her. My day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

As I lay on my bed, trying to figure out who could want to hurt me, a quiet knock comes from my door. Great. That's just what I need. More visitors.

"Come in." I say in an exhausted voice.

A girl who looks younger than me walks into the room. Short, black hair, fair skin, pretty enough.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you?" she asks.

"No. It's fine." I say reassuringly.

"I just really wanted to come meet you." she says.

"Oh." I answer surprised. "And you're...?"

"Ella." she says as she sits down. "Your sister."

Stunned, I say nothing.

The silence becoming awkward, Ella says, "I knew you didn't want to meet me. I'm so sorry! It's just I've never had a sister and I just thought that maybe now that you're here we could make up for lost time!"

Coming to my senses I say, "No, its fine! I was just in shock. I didn't think I'd be meeting you so soon."

Looking at her more closely, I start to see traces of our mother in her.

Ella gives me a friendly smile and says, "I'm not supposed to be here. I overheard mom and dad arguing about you and decided to come see you myself."

"Why aren't you supposed to be here?" I ask.

"You're a secret for now. For some reason they're keeping you a secret from the villagers." she answers.

"Why would I need to be a secret?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know, but I think it's really cool. First you're a secret, but when everyone finds out there will be parties and celebrations for days! It'll be so much fun!" she says, obviously more comfortable with me.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I say.

"Trust me. It'll be great." she says with an even bigger smile.

Then she proceeds to tell me many entertaining stories of her life in the castle. Of all that I've missed and what would have been my life. But soon enough it gets late and Ella tells me she needs to go before she's missed.

"It was really nice to meet you." she tells me after giving me a hug. She must get that from our mom.

AN: Hahahaha! How many people saw THAT coming? Frankly, I didn't either lol that was not planned I swear! But I love the old lady! Any suggestions on a name for her? I feel like she needs a name. Leave a review with one.

I know that was a really lame ending for the chapter, but oh well. Lol I feel evil...mwuahahahahahahaa


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Don't hate me. Enjoy this wonderful chapter instead.

Valencia's POV

I don't trust my husband. He's a lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, scumbag. The reason for these strong ill-fated words? Our history together. Jeb and I go a long way back...

I met him when I was still just a noble's young daughter. I was immediately taken with him. He was so kind and passionate about everything. And he had ideas. So many ideas. I would love to just sit there and listen captivated by him. To my surprise and delight, he was just as taken with me as I was with him.

When everyone approved of the match, it was like my wildest dreams come true. I used to just sit and imagine it. Me and the prince. The prince and me. Changing the kingdom with our willingness to do good...I was so stupid back then. So eager to believe in a happy ending.

Soon after our marriage, I found out he had been tampering with the old ways. The old ways being an ancient and evil magic mixed with science that used to be commonly practiced before the dangers of it were discovered. It was banned and had gone unpracticed since except for the occasional rebellious teenagers. I had never dreamed my perfect Jeb would get so caught up in it.

Soon enough he was telling me about an entire dimension he had discovered. One where the world was so technologically advanced that it made us look rustic (we considered ourselves very advanced). "Think of all the accomplishments and power we'd have if we ruled the second dimension as well as ours" he would say to me. I would simply respond "We know nothing of that dimension" and then ask him "is our own dimension not good enough for you?"

"Of course it is. Especially as long as I have you in it." he would say so sweetly and loving that everything besides those words were soon forgotten from my mind...but not his. No. Never his. Because he always gets what he wants.

We conceived our first child after a year or so. I was so happy. I thought that he'd forgotten his magic and that we would be raising a family instead. Except, only a few months after, I caught him sneaking around with one of our chambermaids. You can only imagine how completely heartbroken I was. There is truly no greater betrayal than one by the love of your life. What made matters so much worse though was that he said he was only trying to conceive another child with her for one of his experiments. My fury became one so great that I slapped him across his face with all of the force I could muster. He had not only betrayed me, but he had betrayed me for his precious magic! Not even love deserved so much to him. And that he would experiment on a child is practically unspeakable.

I was so sure that he had given up on it. At that point, nothing could have been worse. Why did I stay with him? I wanted to leave. Trust me, I did, but I had a baby on the way. One that I already loved more than life itself and I couldn't bear to raise her with any less than the best. So I stayed. When she was born, I almost forgave Jeb. Just for her. She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. My Maximum.

When the threats to her life began to come, I became afraid and frantic. Jeb's idea to send her to the second dimension back then seemed genius to me. At one point in time, all of his ideas were. As much as it hurt to let her go, I knew it would've hurt just as much to have her die. So I agreed. We put her on the doorstep of a nice young looking woman with her name on a card. That was at least one thing I wanted her to keep from us. "We'll get you back one day." is what I whispered into her ear when I last held her.

I was so empty and so sad when she was gone that in a moment of weakness I let Jeb in. From that came my second baby girl. Ella. As much as I regret putting my newfound distrust for Jeb aside, I loved my second baby just as much as I hoped even though I have to make sure to never make a mistake like that with Jeb again. I know just how much he's capable of. I thought maybe Ella could fill some of the void Maximum left. She almost did. I still felt incomplete as I watched her grow up all those years. I could've been watching Maximum grow up alongside her younger sister.

After Ella was born, I maintained my suspicions about Jeb's messing with magic and experiments. He would disappear for different periods of time and he also employed a personal knight a couple of years ago. He thinks I didn't notice. I've heard the rumors from servants about 'the king's personal demon' who does all of his dirty work. Nothing passes by me anymore, but to him I remain unaware. Suspicious and hardened? Yes, but not sure of what. This is what works to my advantage. I've even gone so far as to hire someone who trails Jeb when he's running around doing his 'work'. Sadly, my spy has yet to find where and what he's up to, but I'll catch him yet. It's only a matter of time. I can't allow him to go through whatever it is he's planning-and I know it's something. I see the scheming look in his eyes when he's smiling at me as if he's hiding something. I swear I won't let him get away with whatever it is. Especially not now that I've just gotten my Maximum back.

AN: So there you go. A little bit of history for the masses. So give me a nice review on what you think of this little background story :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So here's the chapter. I hope nobody cares if I take down chapter seven because it really doesn't fit and is random.

"It's time." Jeb says to his wife.

"Are you sure?" she answers, not entirely trusting his judgment.

"Yes. Now, we are ready." he answers in an ominous tone.

* * *

><p>"What?" Max exclaims at the entirely unwanted news that her mother just told her.<p>

"Please don't freak out dear. It's not as bad as you're making it seem." Valencia tries to calmly reassure her.

"If it's ANYTHING like what Ella told me, I already know I'm going to hate every minute of it." Max responds.

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it."

"My whole life story is a tragic drama. Long lost princess? How often does that happen?" Max exclaims, refusing to calm down for any reason at all. She has just been told that now is the time to introduce her to the rest of the village and that she'll have to go through some kind of announcement, then a party, then a coronation, a big dinner, and more parties. It really just doesn't seem all that pleasant to her.

Valencia releases a long sigh, "I guess it's pointless to try to console you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then the next few hours is going to be a nightmare for you then." Valencia says as if all hope is gone.

"Why?" Max asks her mother suspiciously.

"Because you'll be getting fitted for dresses to all the events." She answers with a nightmarishly bright smile.

"Kill me now." Max groans.

"The dressers will be in here shortly. Do you need me to stay or would you rather face your doom alone?" she asks.

"Alone if you don't mind. I'd like to have my own exclusive pity party where the only people invited are me and my sorrows."

"You do so continue to amuse me with your sarcasm dear. It's actually rather refreshing compared to some of the other nobles here." Valencia chuckles and affectionately pats Max on the head as if she's some sort of dog before she leaves. From daughter to amusing dog. Wait until her mom back home here's that.

When her mother leaves, Max lets out a long sigh for herself. She's been so preoccupied with the demands of being a Princess *cue shudder* that she'd almost forgotten about the imminent danger she's supposedly in. Although it's not as if she can figure it out on her own since she doesn't really know anyone here yet. Just another one of those complicated mysteries she's going to have to put on hold for now.

Someone knocks on the door and they come in after a halfhearted encouraging word from her.

When she looks up, in comes a pretty black girl who looks to be about Ella's age followed by a blond guy around her own age carrying a large trunk that she can only assume is filled with dresses.

"Just put it right there Iggy." says the girl and points toward the end of Max's massive bed.

Job accomplished the guy, Iggy, turns and gives the girl a wink then says, "See ya later." before walking out of the door.

Guy gone, the girl turns toward where Max is laying on her bed and says, "Your Highness. It's so nice to meet you. We've all been awaiting your return" with a smile and a bow.

Wow. They actually do that here? Talk about really weird. Looks like I'm just going to have to fix that then. I sit up and scooch to the edge of the bed. "You can just call me Max and I guess it's nice to meet you too..?" my voice trails off when I realize I don't know her name and wait for her to tell me.

The girl blinks in shock for a second at how casual I am before she answers me. "Oh sorry. My name is Nudge."

Awkward silence for a second. "Sooo...are you the one who's supposed to fit me for dresses or something?" I ask.

Another blink. "Oh yeah! Okay so I brought a lot of dresses because I didn't know what you would like or how big you were or what you even look like since you know skin color really can be a contributing factor when you're trying to pick out what to wear."

And I thought she was broken for a second. I guess not.

"Uuh...okay." I answer.

She walks over to the trunk and pulls out a bunch of colors.

"Aren't you a little young?" I ask as she looks through them.

"Oh. Well my mom usually does this stuff and I watch, but she's busy so she said I can do it. I'm really excited." Nudge answers.

"I can tell." I mumble under my breath and pretty soon I'm drowning in a sea of silk and color.

"So when are we doing this meet and greet thing or whatever?" I ask while putting on a pretty green dress Nudge picked out for me.

"Well they don't tell me much, but from what I overheard my mom talking about I think it's tonight and that's why we've gotta get your dresses and stuff fit." she answers.

Well that sucks even more.

We go through every color of the rainbow and every type of dress that exists before we pick out the ones that I'd be wearing to all the different events. The one I picked to wear tonight is a dark midnight blue color with jewels across the chest.

After Nudge helps me into my dress she leaves me to wait for the ceremony with a cheerful "Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>A little later a knock on the door makes me heave a great sigh then say, "You know I'm really tired of having to tell people to COME IN."<p>

"You seem frustrated." a familiar old voice answers me.

I look up in surprise to see that mysterious old lady at the door.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I answer.

"Don't worry about it." she answers with a wave of her hand. "I've been told I sound a hundred years younger than I really am."

One hundred? "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." I say.

She chuckles and says, "You may call me Isabelle. I can't stay long to chat though. I only came to give you another piece of advice."

"Advice? Your last 'advice' didn't help much since I still don't know who's out to get me." I answer incredulously.

"All in good time." she says and pats my hand. "Just beware of dark figures and shadows." she says then turns to go.

I watch her leave and don't press her further since I probably won't get any more out of her this time than I did last time.

* * *

><p>When my actual mother comes to get me for the announcement thing she gushes about how beautiful I am in my dress. "I'd rather be in my own clothes." I respond wryly.<p>

"I know, but you're just going to have to grin and bear it for a little while." she says then begins to usher me out of the comfort of my room. The announcement is going to take place in the courtyard she passed when Fang first took her to her room. She, Jeb, and her mother along with a few nobles and some guards will be on a balcony type area above the courtyard.

We wait up here for a little while as people begin to arrive for the announcement. I meet few nobles and they all say pretty much the same thing. "We're so glad you're back." Or "We've waited such a long time." And then they'd either bow or curtsey. One couple even had the nerve to try and set me up with their son. His name was Dylan. He wasn't bad looking or anything; I was just shocked that they'd try that. It went like this:

"Princess Maximum. I'm Diane and this is my husband John. It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I respond.

"Also, this is our son Dylan. We'd appreciate it if you'd consider a match with him. It'd be beneficial for the both of you I'm sure."

A stunned me manages to stutter out, "Th-thanks for the offer, but I just got back. I'm not really looking yet, but I'll take that into consideration when I am."

"Oh. We understand. Again it was lovely to meet you." She answers with a smile before they all walk away.

I didn't expect that at all. Thankfully I won't be meeting too many more people for now. I think Jeb is about to make the announcement.

"Citizens of Cantagol, I'm sure you all remember the day we had to give up our beloved Princess of only two years old and the reason why. We were fearful of an unknown threat, but now that threat is gone and she has finally returned to us." he pauses for a second. "Today is the start of a long string of celebrations. Everyone shall remember this day as a joyous one. Let us all eat, drink, and be merry at the return of Maximum!" Jeb finishes.

At the end of his words, every person present started cheering.

I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. Jeb motions for me to step forward so that everyone can see me. As I come into view the cheering gets louder. There had to be a good few hundred people present. If this is what I missed for sixteen years then I'm not that upset about it. I don't think I'll get used to this. I'm so overwhelmed that I forget the old lady's advice.

* * *

><p>In the back of the crowd of people, a figure in black watches Maximum without her notice.<p>

AN: Review pretty pretty please with a strawberry on top? (That's my favorite fruit)


	8. Chapter 8

After the announcement is the first party/dance. The party is held in the large dining hall. The tables were moved to the sides and held drinks and foods for all the guests. All the people I saw outside and maybe even more come for the party. Pretty soon, I get caught up in the conversation, dancing and amount of people that want to meet me.

* * *

><p>I'm talking to some noble's daughter who won't shut up when I see a figure in black looking my way through the crowd. I remember Isabelle's advice and a bad feeling goes through me. I look back to see that the figure is gone. Instead of letting it go I head off in that direction, hoping that maybe I'll see it again. After a couple minutes of searching, I catch a glimpse of the figure in black again. I continue my pursuit fiercely. At one point I'm almost close enough to touch the mysterious person through the dancing crowd, but before I can completely catch whoever it was a figure blocks my path. Disappointed and angry, I look up to see where the unwanted interference came from.<p>

"Dylan." I say stiffly up to his face.

"Why do I have a feeling you're a little less than happy to see me?" he

answers to my hostility with a smile.

"Um...I don't know. Must be because I am. I was in the middle of looking for someone else." I say answer.

"I only wanted to see if you'd like to dance." he says defensively.

"Then lucky for you that my answer is no." I say even though I'm surprised at the offer.

"And I guess it sucks for you that I'm not asking," he says then grabs my hand in his and puts his other on my waist.

Dylan then proceeds to lead me into a number of steps that I have no clue how to do. Luckily the song isn't that fast, but I'm still not happy about the position I'm in right now. Therefore, as we dance, I place a scowl onto my face to show him exactly how I'm feeling about this whole ordeal. Yet he retains a smile on his face to show that he's perfectly okay with it.

"You know, if you keep that up for too long, your face could get stuck like that." he says to me.

"Good. Then maybe I'll scare you off." I answer.

"Somehow I doubt that." He responds to my complete disappointment. After this the song, thankfully, ends. I step back from Dylan and mutter a, "Thanks for the dance." before I rush off.

After being stopped by over a dozen more people, I decide to sneak off. There's no harm in that right? When I leave the hall of people, lights, and music there is an immediate contrast. The side corridor I go down is dim, quiet, and there's not a soul in sight. I wander down corridor after corridor before I think I hear something. I stop walking so that I can hear and slow down my breathing. I'm right; I hear footsteps coming from behind me. Unsure who it is, I momentarily don't know what to do. As the footsteps come closer, I decide to just wait to see who it is. It might be my mysterious shadow person…

The person whose footsteps I was hearing was actually, "Fang?" I say. He was one of the last people I thought would be following me? WAS he following me?

"What are you doing down here Princess?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say suspiciously and cross my arms over my chest.

"I was looking for you." he answers.

"Oh were you?" I ask, lifting my eyebrow.

"Yes I was. People tend to notice when the beloved princess disappears." He answers.

"Somehow I doubt that." I say.

"Let's just go back," he answers distractedly.

I don't really believe he was out here looking for me. He was acting too weird for normal. When we reach the hall of people again, I pause to try and put a smile on my face.

"You know…you don't look too bad." I hear Fang's low voice in my ear, but when I turn my head he's gone.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I walk back into the hall. I see my mother across the room talking and laughing with some people and decide to go to her.

"Maximum!" she exclaims brightly when she sees me then proceeds to excuse herself from the group of people she was walking to.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" she asks me.

"No not really. I'm just ready to be done with this." I say.

She nods in understanding then says, "How about you stay for just one more hour? I promise you can go after that. Okay?"

I nod my head then return to wandering around. My hour passes by relatively uneventful except for one thing:

"Princess Maximum!" a girlish voice calls.

I turn my head to search for the owner of the voice and find a pretty redhead with a group of teenagers. I walk over to them and say, "Hello." in the most polite voice I can manage.

"I'm Lissa." the redheaded one says to me and holds out her hand. As I clasp it she says, "It's so nice to meet you. I think we'll be great friends."

"I hope so." I say.

"Also, I saw you dancing with Dylan earlier. If I were you, I'd stay away from him." she tells me conspiratorily. Yes, she really said that.

My smart answer: "Why?"

"Because he and I are pretty much already promised to be married to each other. Our parents have been arranging it since we were born and I'm not going to let you come in and ruin that." she says threateningly.

"Look I don't-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Whatever your excuse is, I don't care. Just tell me that you understand. Okay?" she says.

I take a look at her group of friends for a second and wonder if they are all crazy like her then say, "I understand." before turning to walk away.

Later, as Nudge is helping me out of my dress, I ask her about Lissa. She stiffens at her name and says, "She thinks she can get anything she wants and doesn't care about anyone else. I would stay away from her if I were you."

I think I just made my first enemy.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Everyone should say thanks to rocketdog791 and also give her a Happy Birthday because she's the main reason why this chapter is being posted right now. I'm sorry this has taken so long but hopefully you'll like it enough to forgive me. Schoolwork/marching band has taken up so much of my time I haven't really been able to write so once again SORRY! oh and sorry for mistakes! I tried to catch them all!

Max's POV

The next event that I'll be the center of attention of will also be the biggest event: my coronation. It's just a huge, fancy ceremony to formally declare me as princess and future ruler of Cantagol. In the next day, many plans and preparations will have to be made and once again I'll be stuffed into a dress.

"Maximum?" a voice I can tell belongs to my new mom says.

"I'm here." I call back.

"Oh good." she says and walks in. "I'll have to help you through the proceedings in the next day."

"And here I thought you would just let me embarrass myself." I answer.

"Of course I wouldn't dear. I'll help you along and you'll do fine. I promise. I can still remember the day Jeb and I had to go through the ceremony, long ago as that was." she says with a small laugh.

"Were you nervous?" I ask curiously.

"Was I? I thought I was going to die of nerves. At the time, I was lucky to have Jeb. He helped me get through it. And now I'm here to help you." she tells me with a smile.

"So what do I have to do anyway?" I ask.

"Not a lot. Walk down the pathway. Say a couple of I wills and I dos but other than that it's pretty self-explanatory. You'll see when we practice it later." she answers.

Jeb's POV (imagine him pacing back and forth)

Darn my blasted wife. She's entirely too suspicious and is making it hard for me to get away. I must spend every last second making sure this next day goes as planned. There's no time for pleasantries. Just business.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the beginning of something I've been waiting for for a long time. My life's work will finally begin its completion. All I need is for Maximum to remain in complete ignorance because she is the key to everything.

Third POV

When Jeb thinks he's not being followed, he dares to sneak down to an area in the dungeon where he conducts his experimentation. This time, the shadow follows him all the way; when the shadow sees where Jeb disappears to he turns back around to report his discovery.

Max's POV

I'm talking to my mom in my room still when Fang walks in unannounced. I'm about to say something extremely sarcastic but then I notice that his eyes look brighter and he's shifting in place as if he can't stay still.

"Fang?" I say.

He looks at me for a split second and says, "Hi." but obviously he's not here for me because right after he turns to my mother and says, "Your Majesty I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to speak to you in private for a minute."

They share a look for a second that practically screams 'We know something Max doesn't'.

"Of course." I hear my mom answer and in the next second she's standing up and following him to the door. "I'll be back in a minute." she offers me before closing the door.

The moment the door closes I'm on my feet at the door and trying to hear what they're saying. I've decided that I'm not goof to be left out of important conversations like these anymore. I don't want to be lost. I don't hear it very clearly but from what I understand Fang found something and now they're making plans to go get it? I almost feel more confused than I was before. I'm just sitting back on the bed when my mom walks in without Fang.

"What was that about?" I immediately start in on my questioning.

"It's nothing. Just some business I need to take care of. I'm sorry to cut our time together short but I really must leave right away. I hope you'll understand." she says to me.

"No. I don't understand because no one wants to tell me anything in a straightforward way anymore! It's starting to irritate me now." I say not even hiding my annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but i really must go." she says with one last look of pity before leaving me again.

Once she's gone, I groan aloud. This isn't fair at all.

Valencia' POV

When Fang tells me that he's found Jeb's experiment chamber, I'm filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. I'm glad that we can get this over with and stop him but upset that it's come to this. I see the importance in planning to stop him so I excuse myself from Max and order Fang to get a few of the trusted people i have under my control to meet in my chambers.

When they're all gathered(about five soldiers, a couple of Jeb's old friends, a noble), I start the meeting.

"You all know that Fangs has recently discovered the whereabouts of Jeb's experiments correct?" I ask. Heads nod in response.

"Good. Now the question is: what do we do about it? We have to assume that since he didn't lose Fang on the way there that he's preoccupied with something big. We need to stop it. Whatever IT is."

The noble named Jack speaks up, "Valencia, you must realize that even if we do have him that if we don't know that what he's doing is dangerous then we won't have him on any grounds to remove him from the throne."

"I know. That's the only reason we are t down there stopping him right now. It's got to be at an incriminating time. We need to catch him right in the middle of whatever it is." I say.

One of Jeb's old friends, Mark, contributes, "Since he seems to be centering this around your daughter, Maximum, it could be safe to presume that whatever he's planning could take place before or after her coronation."

"I really hate to think that but you might be right. If that's the case, we need to be ready to move. Fang, I'm putting you in primary charge of taking care of Maximum. I want you near her as much as possible. Can you do that?" I say and look at him.

He tries to hide an emotion that I recognize when he answers, "Yes." to me. I'm glad my suspicions are correct because I know that he'll do whatever it takes to protect her.

"As far as you other soldiers, plan out a strategy for protection with him. Assume that at some point around the coronation tomorrow Jeb is going to steal her away. Be prepared for anything. Do you understand?" I say with all seriousness.

When everyone nods their head in response, I say, "Good. Then go on preparing for tomorrow as usual. Just be extra cautious. You're all free to leave now." I say. As everyone gets up to leave, I stop Fang. "Your duties start now. Lead Maximum to the rehearsal for her coronation. I'll meet you both there."

"Yes Your Majesty." he responds and turns to leave.

Max's POV

The door opens and I jump up to see...not my mom. Fang.

"I'm taking you to practice for your coronation." he says.

"Where's my mom?" i ask.

"She's going to meet us there." he answers.

"What did you guys have to talk about earlier?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it." he answers.

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" I say in frustration.

"Because it's for your own good." he answers with an emotion I can't make out.

I look up in surprise because I didn't really expect a reaction from him.

"So there is something you aren't telling me?" I ask.

He looks me in the eyes then sighs and says, "You're just going to have to trust me. Can you do that for now?"

I nod my head yes because there's not really much else I can say to him at this point.

"Then let's go," he says and leads me out into the maze of hallways.

He takes me to an area of the castle I haven't been through yet and into a large throne room I guess is the only appropriate way to describe it. At the moment, it's in the process of being adorned with flowers and fabrics of all colors to decorate it for tomorrow. I'm happy to see my mom at the front of the room along with a couple of people I suppose will be leading the ceremony, one of those people being Dylan's dad.

As we walk to where they are, I notice that Fang has tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I ask before we get to where they are.

He only shakes his head in response and after that I don't have a chance to mention it again.

"Maximum," my mom says and hugs me. "I want to introduce you to a very important person. Your grandfather. Since both of Jeb's parents aren't around, he will be leading the ceremony for you."

My grandfather is a guy of average height who looks to be about seventy with the characteristic dark colored hair that I've come to associate with my mom only his is mostly grey. "It's nice to meet you." I say as he, thankfully, reaches to shake my hand.

"And of course you met John last night." She continues; John being Dylan's dad.

"Yes," I say with what I hope was a kindly smile.

"We won't be here long. I just want to run it through a couple of times so that you'll be somewhat familiar with it when it's happening tomorrow." She finishes.

I nod my head and from there we proceed to run through everything. I notice that the person who caused Fang to tense up was Dylan's dad: John. I give myself a mental reminder to ask him about that when we leave. Although I find out that my grandfather is nice. He even joked around with me once which is something I've found is really hard to come by here.  
>Anyway, my mom was right when she told me the ceremony was self-explanatory and I feel less nervous when she finally allows Fang to lead me back to my room.<p>

On the way back I break our streak of silence and say, "Hey Fang?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with you and Dylan's dad?" I ask.

He tenses up again and answers, "Let's just say that our families don't really have a nice history."

"Does that mean you and Dylan don't get along either?" I press.

He waits before responding then says, "Let's just say that we don't have a nice history."

I let out a not to girly snort to which I hear Fang allow himself a chuckle at my expense.

"Why can't we all just get along?" I mutter.

"Because that'd just be too perfect." Fang answers.

From then on we're silent until we get back to my room.

Once I'm in my room safe and sound, Fang says goodnight and turns to leave.

"Fang." I say. He turns and looks at me questioningly. "I'm in danger aren't I?" I ask.

His eyes widen a millimeter of a fraction and I get my answer. "Who told you that?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it, but from your reaction I now know it's true." I answer and turn away.

"Hey," Fang says and when I turn back he's making his way over to where I am. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?" he says so convincingly that I have almost no choice but to believe him. I nod my head.

"So go to sleep." He says then takes my face into his hands and before I realize what he's doing he's kissing my forehead. I can tell he is as shocked at his actions as I am.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess." He says softly and then he's gone.

From my surprise at Fang to my realization at the danger I'm in; I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to go to sleep.

AN: Can I get up to 90 reviews? Please?

Btw: this happens to be the longest chapter ive written for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Not going to bother with excuses but if you'd like to hear any let me know and I'll PM you.

I woke up with a feeling of unexplainable dread. Don't ask me how or even why because I definitely wouldn't be able to tell you. All I know is that my heart was pounding harder than usual as if I'd been through a nightmare and I felt as if I was doomed. Honestly that's way too much for me too early in the morning. I start thinking about everything that's going to happen today and it begins to weigh down on me. No wonder I woke up feeling doomed. I'm in some type of danger and on top of that I'm being coronated as princes in some alternate universe that I hardly know anything about. I lay back down at the end of this thought, deciding it'd probably be best for everyone if I just hid out in my room for the day. They don't REALLY need me to have the coronation…or at least they could coronate some other poor sap of a girl who'd enjoy being dressed up and acting like a princess as long as she could take the pressures of unseen dangers of course. To tell you the truth, I don't think anyone is really suited for this kind of life. As I lay and contemplate the worst things that could come out of my situation, I hear a knock on the door. I don't answer because I figure if I don't they'll eventually go away and I can continue hiding out.

"Princess?" I tense up when I hear the now familiar voice call out his name for me.

I'm not actually ready for the awkward that's sure to be between Fang and me so I continue trying my best to ignore his call. After a few minutes of silence, I hear him give up with a sigh and say, "I'm coming in so don't be naked or anything." I stifle a chuckle when I hear how uncomfortable his last statement made him. I have to resist the urge to take my shirt off just for the heck of it.

I look up as he walks in and almost audibly gasp in shock. He looks like death. Like he'd stayed up all night and gotten into a fight in the process. "Fang? You don't look so good…" I say softly.

He gives me a slight grin, if that's what you can call it, and says, "Don't worry about it. Long night. Besides, you don't look too hot yourself. What happened to you?"

I let out a groan and turn my back to him before I say, "I woke up with a feeling of complete doom. As if everything around me is going to fall apart today…"

"Nothing's going to happen. Especially not with me around."

"You can't be around forever." I say and hold my breath unconsciously as I wait for his response.

"I can try…" is his whispered answer with an emotion I can't make out in his voice.

It's from that I realize he's not as alright as he's trying to seem. Something happened to him last night that he doesn't want to tell me. I'd like to say that I'm not worried and don't care but I'd be lying. I turn and give him a look of suspicion. He avoids meeting my gaze. I'm going to figure out what it is…

* * *

><p>"We should go," I mutter and turn away.<p>

I hear her get up with a sigh and follow me as I walk out the door. I'm supposed to be taking her to the queen, but as I'm walking a plan starts to formulate in my head and with what I'll describe as pure genius determination I change direction. As we walk farther and farther away from where we should be going, Max asks me, "Are you lost?" I stop dead and she runs straight into me so I turn around and grab her shoulders to keep her from falling then look into her eyes with fierce determination.

"Do you trust me?" I ask seriously.

* * *

><p>When Fang asks me if I trust him, I'm hard-pressed to say yes because I really just want to scream out no. In the end I just slowly nod my head yes anyways. I'm hoping that it will make all of this easier if I don't question him. He continues walking after I answer and doesn't stop again until we get to what looks like some hole in the wall in the servants quarters area of the castle. He unlocks it with a key and says "Stay here."<p>

"Where are you-?" the sound of the door slamming drowns out my last word. I hear him lock the door again on his way out. I don't pound on the door, but I can't help but second guess myself. Do I really trust Fang? Can I trust anyone here? How do I know the danger isn't right under my nose? Deciding there nothing better to do, I sit on the straw mattress in the corner. 'Fang will be back' I think determinedly.

* * *

><p>It's for Max. It's for Max. It's for Max. It's for Max. Thinking this is the only thing that kept me from feeling like the evil being I really am. I guess playing two sides CAN have its downsides.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_One of Jeb's old friends, Mark, contributes, "Since he seems to be centering this around your daughter, Maximum, it could be safe to presume that whatever he's planning could take place before or after her coronation."_

_"I really hate to think that but you might be right. If that's the case, we need to be ready to move. Fang, I'm putting you in primary charge of taking care of Maximum. I want you near her as much as possible. Can you do that?" The queen says and looks at me._

_I try to hide any emotion when I answer, "Yes." to her. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her._

_Later that night_

_As I bent over from the force of the blow, Jeb stares at me coldly. Just as if I was the same piece of trash I was when he first met me. _

"_You WILL help me take Max. Need I remind you that you have no choice in this. You obey ME. Besides, what would your mother think of seeing you like this? And it's for her sake that I suggest you listen you listen to me." He practically spits at me with the utmost venom and stalks away._

_End FLASHBACK _

I don't think I can face the queen without breaking down with guilt right now so I set out to find Jeb and let him know it's done. This is where the crucial part of my plan is. I let him know it's done but I leave before he asks where she is. I figure it's safer for Max to be lost and no one knows where she is at rather than being left in Jeb's hands...I know he will punish me sooner or later for my disobedience. It's just something I'll have to deal with I guess. I'll admit it's not the best plan but it's all I have for right now. Eventually I find Jeb pacing in the hall outside of his room. When he sees me, he stops dead and looks at me expectantly.

"Well? Is it done?" I avoid his stare and nod my head. "Excellent. Next time it will do you good to remember not to defy me."

With a nod of my head, I turn around and walk away, feeling his eyes burning an imaginary hole of acid into the back of my head. I pray to whatever gods may exist that he doesn't stop me to ask where she is. They must have heard my silent plea because in the next second a servant's comes walking past and calls for Jeb's attention. With a silent prayer of thanks, I continue my walk back to Max. I figure it'd be best if I hide out too. The fallout from my deception is not something I believe I'll care to see.

AN: Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's been so long I'm not even sure if any excuses would be satisfying enough so…onward with the story.

Max

To my complete and utter relief, Fang returns a little while after he left. When he walks in and closes the door behind him, the look on his face is one that says he'd rather be anywhere but here right now. Almost immediately after, the look is replaced with one of resignation as he looks at where I sit in my corner then at the rest if the room and recognizes there is nowhere else to go. He sighs and then slides down to the floor where he is standing in front of the door. Once on the floor, he puts his head in his hand with his elbows resting on his knees which he drew up to meet his chest. He sits in a brooding silence for a while. I don't say anything at first, but eventually I get frustrated with the silence so I jokingly say, "So this is the…second time you've kidnapped me now huh?"

He glances up at me, slightly surprised, and laughs dryly then says, "If it was up to me, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"And what situation am I in exactly?" I ask tentatively.

He looks at me for a few seconds as if deciding how much I need to know and assessing how much I could handle before he finally responds, "You're caught in the middle of very powerful forces. These forces are trying to use you." He pauses. "I've actually been in the middle of these forces for much longer than you and I would never have helped bring you here had I known how seriously messed up this all is. For my part, I'm sorry. But you being here right now is my attempt to fix this. To make things right by you." He says then stops.

I don't respond. Instead, I take advantage of his silence to think over the very little that I know. One, I'm in danger. Two, 'powerful forces' apparently exist around here. Three, I'm in the middle of all this. Four, Fang is also in the middle of all this. Five, I really would rather be anywhere else in the world, universe, or dimension but here right now.

Thinking about all of this, I realize how much I don't know. Even though I managed to get Fang to open up to me, in that way of his he said very little. However, the saddest thing is how I just realized entirely unsure I am of Fang. For all I know, he could be telling me lies on a silver platter and I'm gobbling them down spoonful at a time. I know I said I trusted him, but all of a sudden I'm not sure how smart a decision that was. Where does he fit into all of this? Why is he helping me now? And for how long? Unfortunately, only time will tell. I sigh inwardly. There are too many questions and not enough answers to any of them.

I glance up to see Fang looking at me. He probably watched me as I mulled over the thunderclouds that have decide to threaten my meager existence. "How long are we going to have to hide in here?" I finally decide to ask him.

"Until someone finds us." He answers then chuckles humorlessly to himself.

Great. Fang has gone nuts and we're locked in a room playing hide and seek until someone shows up to kill us. Only in my life.

Valencia

"Where is she!? Where is Fang?!" I yell frustrated at the unfortunate guard standing in the doorway of my room. I see them flinch as the hand mirror I throw smashes against the wall and falls to the floor. I pace back and forth muttering to myself, "The only thing I ask of him is to keep her safe and now they're both gone. Why can't anyone around here just DO AS I ASK?" The volume of my voice loud enough is by the end that I see the guards flinch again.

I feel as if everything is slipping out of my carefully created control. Fang should have brought Max to me by now. That was the plan. So why is he late by almost an hour? Even though the castle is large, there aren't many places you can get lost that my men wouldn't find you. If not my men, then maybe someone else is guaranteed to see you. Those servants are always snooping around places they shouldn't be. Could Fang be on Jeb's side in this? No. That's ridiculous. I know how he cares for my daughter so he would never harm her intentionally. Then that could only mean one thing: Jeb got to them first. If not that, then I don't know what it could be. Whatever it is, they aren't here right now and I am not happy. Not only is the coronation going to have to be canceled, but I am on the losing side of this war. Or whatever you want to call this thing between me and Jeb.

For the sake of my children, the kingdom, and the dimensions, I cannot afford to lose.

All of a sudden, Jeb decides to walk into the room as if he cares. This is his entire fault anyway. I practically run over to him, grab his collar and hiss in his face, "Where is she? What have you done to my daughter?"

Only angering me more, he gently attempts to pull my hands off him, but I stubbornly refuse to let go. Instead he just calmly looks straight into my eyes and says, "If you are referring to OUR daughter Maximum then I have no idea where she is and it hurts me to know that you think I would have anything to do with her disappearance. I mean her no harm."

I throw back my head and bark out a laugh, "Bullshit." I spit vehemently out at him. "You only ever do anything for your own gain. There's a reason you brought her here and I bet whatever you're planning, that's why she's not here right now."

Once again, Jeb responds only with the smooth consoling lies I used to believe too eagerly, "My dear Queen, I understand how distressed you are at the disappearance of your just returned eldest daughter. Maybe you need to lie down?" he suggests.

I let him go and walk to the other side of the room. Being so close to his evil in disguise is only making me physically ill. "I won't 'lie down'. You of all people should know that. Not until I know she's safe. And WHEN I find her, if you have anything to do with it I hope you know that this will be the last straw." I finish and let the open threat hang in the air between us. There is no reason now to hide that I am on to him.

After a few silent seconds, I hear the sound of the door closing. Since my back is turned to him, I do not have the pleasure of watching his departure. However, as soon as he is gone, I turn to the guards standing at my door and order, "Find my daughter and Fang. NOW."

Jeb

I am so very touched that my wife blames me for the disappearance of Maximum and Fang however this time it is not my doing. Of course, I will let her keep thinking this is all me, but I still need to make sure I find them before she does. This would have been my doing if that stupid boy knew how to follow orders instead of that thing between his legs that got all excited at how pretty my daughter is. Apparently the village whores aren't good enough for him anymore. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. How could I have been so stupid? When I get my hands on that boy, he won't see the light of day until I feel like he deserves to see it. HE might even be the new subject of my experiment if he's so determined to keep my daughter out of it. Today was supposed to be the day, but not it has turned into a disaster because no one knows where Maximum and that boy are. I shouldn't have him walk away. I should have beaten the location out of him. But no matter, this is merely a minor setback. Ultimately, I will get what I want. I always get what I want.

I arrive at the gate to the castle to talk to the guards I sometimes use for my own purposes. Very discreetly I tell them, "I need you to find my daughter and Fang and bring them to me without my wife finding out."

AN: So bam, there we go. Which guards are going to find them first?

Just so you know, I really liked writing Valencia's POV. The whole time I was imagining her with her eyes really big, her hair swirling crazily around her as she paces, and everyone afraid. Kind of like she was going insane.

Please, don't be too harsh with the reviews. I don't know if my poor fragile writer self can take it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: It only took me two months to get this right so you better enjoy it. It's also the new longest.

"What's it like where you're from?" Fang suddenly asks me. Seeing the puzzled look on my face he adds, "Your dimension," to clarify.

We have sat in our own individual silences for so long that the sound of his quietly deep voice startles me out of my thoughts. I begin to think about a response to his question. How do you describe an entire world to someone who has never experienced it like you have?

"Big," I start. Wow, how eloquent was that. 'Aren't you just a regular Shakespeare?' I think to myself. Fang continues to look at me and wait patiently while I think of what to say next, "I mean, there are just a lot of people. Billions. And not all in just one area. There are hundreds of countries and rulers so it's impossible to know everyone. And it's busy. Sometimes I think about how sad it is that people don't take the time to just stop and enjoy the sun shining in the sky. Least of all to appreciate being alive. Also, it can be really lonely. There are so many people around you, but they hardly stop to notice you. But it's advanced and there is so much to do, see, and learn…" and once I got going I just couldn't seem to stop. Shortly after I start talking, he moves from his pot in front of the door to sit in front of where I sit in my corner. I try not to be visibly shaken by his close proximity, but Fang is a pretty impressive specimen to look at. Especially up close. I pause in my tale for only a moment then continue as he positions his large lean frame comfortably in front of me.

Talking to Fang makes my dimension seem like an unreal fairy tale There is so much that he doesn't know about and even more that I can tell him. He especially likes hearing about how advanced our technology is. He stops me and asks so many questions that eventually there become moments where I don't have answers for him. Eventually, I just don't know what more to say and stop talking. I lean my back against the wall and close my eyes.

"Max," Fang says with a questioning tone to his voice.

"Hmm?" is all I manage to say in response before peeling my eyes back open. We must have talked for hours.

"Do you like it? In your dimension?" he asks me.

This is the first personal question he's asked me the entire time so I look at him in surprise before I answer. "Yeah, I do. But you can't help but like a place you've grown accustomed to and lived in for so long."

"I'd like to go there," Fang almost whispers.

I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that. I look at him while he is looking down at his hands. His black hair is at a length where it's just covering his eyes so that I can't even begin to guess what he's thinking. From the moment he kidnapped me from my home, Fang has been nothing but a mystery to me. Even though he kidnapped me, I never felt complete hostility from him. We easily shared an easily playful banter that let me know that he has a personality. The problem is that even though he has shown he cares a few times, he still hasn't let me in. I can't even begin to imagine what he has gone through. Especially since he is secretly working for my biological father who has done nothing but try to completely scare me since I got here. Looking at him, I can't help but wonder what Fang wants to escape from. There has to be a reason he would want to go to a whole other dimension.

"Well hey; you can go back with me. That is if you and my parents ever let me leave." I say teasingly and nudge his leg with mine.

He looks up at me with a storm cloud filled look that broke my heart and put it back together at the same time such was the depth of the emotions in his eyes. I see hurt, anger, disappointment, and a soft spot that I think he left exposed just for me.

Moving closer, he takes my face between his hands with a determinedly resolute expression. He looks directly into my eyes and pulls me slowly closer. When our faces are only inches apart, my breathing hitches and, as if an invisible flip is switched, he closes the distance between us quickly. He kisses me with a smoldering passion that I didn't think him capable of and I respond with an equal amount of emotion that I didn't know I had for him. When had this complicated knight unknowingly found his way into my heart? He pulls us apart abruptly, but keeps our faces just close enough that our lips barely brush when he says, "You have no idea," against my lips as if in response to my musings from before about what he was trying to escape from.

He then pulls completely away from me, stands up, and walks back to his original place in front of the door. He leans his head back against it and closes his eyes as if he is going to sleep. I watch him for a minute to see if he is going to say something else, but all he does after that is breathe in deeply and relax his shoulders as if for the first time in his life he is getting rid of some tension that had built up for a long time.

Well, I guess I'm not going to unravel the mystery that he is in a few minutes. I might as well take the opportunity to get my sleep.

I'm already half asleep when one last realization hits me. Before Fang kissed me, he called me Max not Princess.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, Fang is already awake and seems to have watched me sleep. I look at him questioningly when he doesn't look away once I'm aware and all he offers me is a "Good morning Princess."<p>

'So we're back to Princess huh?' I think and resist the urge to roll my eyes. You'd think once you kiss a person, you'd be on a first name basis with them but I guess not.

I don't say anything back to him and he doesn't offer to say anything else either. Apparently we're back to the quiet game.

Hours later, out of nowhere I hear many feet that sound like they are coming in our direction. I look up as a spike of fear starts to make my pulse jump. "Fang," I gasp quietly.

He gets up, walks over to where I am sitting, and stands protectively in front of me. I stand up too, so I'm able to see over his shoulder. I'd also like a fighting chance and not be stuck on the floor when whoever it is comes in here to get us. I'm not going to go down easily. "Fang," I whisper again. He shakes his head no, telling me to be quiet so we can keep listening.

Less than a minute later, I hear a male voice call to his companions, "I found a door."

A few seconds later, someone tries to yank our door open. When the lock holds true, the men trying to get in immediately start the process of kicking the door in. The closer the door comes to caving in, the more tense I can see Fang become. When the door finally gives in, four men come running into our little room. The first guard who runs into the room stops short of where Fang and I are positioned in the corner. Probably to avoid being pummeled by Fang's fists.

He raises his hands in a gesture that lets us know he means no harm and says, "Fang. We've been looking all over for you two. The queen sent us. She's worried sick and REALLY mad. We have to get the Princess to her."

In a couple of contemplating seconds, Fang relaxes and gives a brisk nod. However, before any of us can file out of the door, a different hoard of 'guards' come running in. Except this time, the guards come in swords drawn and quickly cut down the first four guards.

Seemingly without thinking about his actions, Fang leaps into action. Even though he has no sword, he holds his own long enough to take down at least half of the new threat that had appeared. Unfortunately when the other half realizes their men are going down, they all come together to subdue Fang. Admirably, Fang till fights. However, one against four aren't very good odds. While two of the remaining guards hold on to Fang, the other two turn to where I have been an unfortunate observer in the corner. It's not like I could get away with eight guys fighting at a time in a pretty small room. I'm a sitting duck. With more room to maneuver though, I try to weave around the two headed for me when Fang calls, "Go now," and jerks his head toward the door.

I make a quick dash for the door and am almost there when both of my arms are yanked roughly from behind me. The guard pulls me roughly against his chest, his hands still firmly around my arms, and whispers menacingly into my ear, "You're not going anywhere Princess."

In my frustration, my immediate reaction is to jerk my foot back into his shin. Luckily enough, his grip loosens momentarily which is just long enough for me to attempt to make another get away. Except when I make it to the door another guard, this one quite larger than the others, is waiting for me. He grins down at me and, with an expression I can only relate to pure evil, proceeds to use his extremely large meaty hands to choke me.

The longer the air that had previously been flowing down my esophagus is cut off, the fuzzier my vision becomes. Very near to passing out, I hear one of the guards in the room behind us call, "Hey, let her go. He wants her alive."

In the next second, those large hands drop me to the ground. I gasp for air, choking on what I manage to gulp down, but continue taking in the air because not having it is even more painful to think about. Too soon, a pair of hands roughly pulls me up from where I am choking on the ground. "We gotta get going girly. You've got a date with your daddy," a voice says. Then, while still holding on to me, proceeds to shove me out of the doorway and guides me to wherever they are taking me.

Behind me, I hear them struggle with Fang. 'At least one of us is putting up a decent fight.' I think sluggishly as I go where I'm told with no resistance. I chalk the passivity up to my keen sense of self-preservation and not to the possibility that I want to be taken. As I slowly come back to myself, the comment the guard made about having a date with my dad sticks out in my mind. Is Jeb really behind this? Would he really hurt me? Why? Is this the danger Isabelle was talking about?

Then, just as if she had read my thoughts, I see Isabelle peek her head around a corner as we walk by. However, when I open my mouth to squeal out the word 'help', she puts her index finger to her lips in the trans dimensional gesture for 'shh' and shakes her head at me. Before I can respond, she winks at me and disappears back around the corner.

I continue walking, but look around at the guards nearest me. They seem to have noticed nothing and no for the first time in the past few days I start to question my sanity. Had I really just seen her? Does she really even exist? Why hadn't she helped me? Well, it's not like I can really see ancient Isabelle taking down a bunch of guards, but I'd take anything at this point. Wherever she went if she does exist though, I hope she's finding help for us. Because I'm starting to get the feeling that if she doesn't get help, Fang and I might not make it out of this predicament alive.

AN: I really like this one and I know I said that about the last one but I like this one more. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
